Oneshot SiwonXDonghae Rêve d'une nuit
by Shin Takahashi
Summary: Siwon rentre a la maison après une dur journée. Mais un Donghae assez débaucher l'attend! Qu'adviendra-t-il de Siwon? Lisez et vous le saurez!


Support : One-shot

Couple : **Siwon x Donghae **

**Membres des Super Junior**

**Raiting : R-18 (Yaoi smut vous êtes prévenu)  
**

Ah il fait déjà nuit, cette dernière prise m'aura finalement pris bien plus de temps que prévu, mais je suis presque arrivé et demain est mon jour de libre et c'est plus que réconfortant !

-Nous voila arrivé monsieur ! Reposez vous bien et a Lundi.

-Merci. Au revoir...

A peine le temps de faire claqué la portière que je me rue vers l'ascenseur, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire poursuivre par un paparazzi ou une quelconque fan. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il est déjà a la maison ? Il a fini avant moi mais avait une séance photo en plus aujourd'hui...Oh la porte n'es pas fermer a clé il est donc la...

-Je suis rentré Donghae !

-Ho bonsoir Siwon, bienvenue a la maison !

Sa voie semblait me parvenir du salon, je mis donc mes affaires sur la table a l'entré et me dirigea vers la grande pièce de la maison aménager spécialement par Lee lui même. A cause de la longue période de tournage qui nous oblige a rester si loin de chez nous, nous avions décider d'emménager ensemble afin que cela sois plus commode, et bien sur il ne peut s'empêcher de commander donc je l'ai laissé faire a sa guise...

Le temps de ma réflexion mes pas me mènent vers une petite tête dépassant du sofa qui ne peut être que Hae se prélassant devant la télé ! Mais une fois en fasse de lui je ne pu rien articuler. Se démon sur patte ne porte rien d'autre qu'un peignoir laissant apparaitre la majorité de son corps et le rendant très érotique...

-Qu'y a-t-il mon petit Siwon ? Tu ne dis rien, tu te sens fatigué ? Ce directeur t'exploite vraiment comme pas possible...

Pendant qu'il parlait Donghae c'était lever et se dirigeait vers moi mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mon attention allait davantage vers la ceinture du peignoir qui se défaisait de plus en plus au fur et a mesure de ses pas, laissant apparaitre la totalité de ses formes au grand jour une fois a mon niveau.

-Siwon tu m'écoute ?

J'ai honte de moi et de mes réactions alors je détourne la tête n'osant même pas lui répondre, mais voila qu'il glisse une mains dans mes cheveux et ramène mon visage vers le siens. Nos lèvres se frôlent et je sens que mes joues flambes, mais il esquive habillement la chose et finis par bloquer son front contre le miens. Ses yeux me transpercent et je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne comprend même plus la situation actuelle mais voila qu'un large sourire s'affiche sur son visage :

-On dirai que tu as de la fièvre ! Il faut que tu te repose. Veux tu que je joue les infirmière et m'occupe de toi toute la soirée ?

-N...Non...Merci ça ira, je vais juste aller prendre une douche...ce..ce n'est rien...

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir a son expression moqueuse et satisfaite, je suis sur que je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot mais mon entre-jambe m'a trahit et je ne peu le laisser remarquer une telle chose.

Vite je me précipite sous la douche et fait couler l'eau chaude mais au lieu de me calmer cela m'excite encore plus...Et mince je finis par y cédé a deux reprises et maintenant je me sens minable...

Donghae est toujours au salon mais je ne veux pas l'y retrouver pour le moment, je m'allonge sur mon lit en attendant de reprendre un peu mes esprit mais c'était en oubliant qui était Lee Donghae...

-Siiiwoon ! Comment oses-tu venir au lit sans même me dire bonne nuit ! Nous avons rarement des jours de congé en même temps et je pensais que tu passerai au moins cette soirée avec moi et qu'on...

Encore une fois je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit. Adosser a la porte, il ne porte toujours que son peignoir totalement ouvert cette fois qui me laisse tout admirer et me fait penser que je serai presque prêt pour un troisième round...Mais je me ressaisit et me redresse sur mon lit mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'Hae se place a califourchon au dessus de moi.

-Attends Donghae, es-tu au moins conscient de se que tu fais ?...

-Ah tu parles enfin ? J'ai cru un instant qu'on t'avais coupé la langue ^^

-Arrête tes bétises Hae et descend de la maintenant...Et surtout va t'habiller...

-Pourquoi faire? Tu me déshabillera de toute façon ^-^

Je ne pouvais rien rétorquer a une telle phrase. J'en suis a la fois choqué et déboussoler. Le déshabiller ? Que veut il exactement de moi ? Essaye-t-il de me séduire ? Mon cerveau surchauffé beaucoup trop pour pouvoir répondre concrètement a la moindre de ses question. Mais mon corps lui me trahit a nouveau. Il faut que je me mes quelle maladresse, je viens de me presser contre celle de Hae, il a certainement du s'en rendre compte...

-Siwon...

Je suis mort. Ou peut être pas ! Donghae ne semble pas choqué ou énerver, au contraire il rougit, et voila qu'il écarte davantage les jambes tout en se penchant vers moi. Il glisse ses bras autour de mon coups et je peux le sentir se frotter contre moi.

-Siwon tu ne veux pas de moi ... ?

La dernière barrière de ma raison vole littéralement en éclat. Je n'ai plus aucune retenue. Je glisse ma main dans les cheveux d'Hae et l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre lui arrachant quelques soupir muets.

-Je te préviens que je ne m'arrêterai pas même si tu pleure et je t'interdit de le regretter par la suite !

-Siwon...Viens je n'attends que cela...

Ma tête ayant perdu le contrôle de mon cors, je redresse Hae devant moi et lui retire totalement ce peignoir avec lequel il s'était amusé a me séduire toute la soirée, libérant ainsi deux mamelons dur pointer vers l'avant, si mignon et désirable que je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller les caresser de ma langue et face au couinement de plaisir que cela semble procurer a Hae je finis par les mordiller doucement puis plus violemment jusqu'à lui arracher un cris roque. L'heure de ma vengeance a sonné !

-Ahhh...Siwon...attend...laisse moi te sucer !

J'avais pensé trop vite...Son sourire en coin, Hae défait le nœud de mon propre peignoir et son visage est déjà au niveau de mon sexe au garde a vous. A peine sa langue entre-t-elle en contacte avec ma peau que mon désire monta en flèche ! J'en voulais plus et ce au plus vite. Hae attrape mon membre d'une mains et me mordille les couilles alors qu'il descend son autre main vers le centre de ses fesses. Je ne suis pas le seule a être impatient...

-Hae...Je veux aussi te léché !

Un air de surprise traverse son visage, mais il m'obéis assez vite et m'offre un sublime 69 et une vue des plus superbe. Le moment d'admiration passé, ma langue se met au travaille elle aussi et je me découvre un nouveau pouvoir ! En plus de détendre sa chaire, il se cambre de plus en plus et dévore littéralement mon gland en feu. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je veux jouir en lui au plus vite !

Plus envie de réfléchir je le fait basculer sur le dos. Assez surpris au début, il se laisse pourtant faire et je finis par être celui au dessus.

Pour me faire pardonner mon geste brusque je me penche vers l'avant et l'embrasse tendrement, mais je finis vite par devenir plus passionné sa langue défiant la mienne a chaque touché. En parallèle je laisses mes doigts s'introduire en lui et a peine le troisième entre, que je les retire d'un coup et écarte grandement les jambes d'Hae sous moi.

Mes mains sur ces fesses, je soulève ces dernières et m'introduit doucement en leur centre, avant de ne m'enflammer a nouveau et d'entamer une série de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. Ma tête et vide mais j'arrive tout de même a percevoir les cris de Lee qui s'élève dans la pièce. Il halète, hurle de plaisir et scande mon nom. Je ne lui résiste absolument pas.

Ses lèvres me manquent, je lui offre donc un instant de répits et vais l'embrasser a nouveau, avant de ne le quitter a regret et de continuer ma quête du plaisir ultime. Il me supplie de le laisser jouir mais je ne le laisse pas se caresser.

-Nous jouirons ensemble a unissons !

-Ahhhh...Siwon...Siwon...Vite...Je t'en supplie...

Il est enfin a ma merci, entièrement miens. Mais même si j'aimerai torturer ce petit démon plus longtemps, l'érotisme de son corps et de son visage font chavirer toute mon endurance. J'arrive aussi a ma limite et je finis par me laisser aller l'entrainant avec moi dans une explosion de plaisir.

-Donghae...Je t'aime

-Je sais Siwon...Et je t'aime aussi

Mon visage est plus écarlate qu'au début. Au final il gagne comme toujours. Il m'aura fait me confesser a sa manière, mais je l'aime alors je n'ai qu'a m'y soumettre. Pour le moment je ne veux plus penser a grand chose qu'a ses mots et me laisse porter par la chaleur de ses bras dans un sommeil assez profond...

-Siwon...Siwon ?...Siwon...Tu m'entends, tu es réveiller ?

-Hae...

-Ah enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu as eu une forte fière et a déliré toute la nuit, mais le médecin a dis que c'était du au surmenage ! Tu devrai faire plus attention a toi Siwon !...Siwon ?

-Délirer ? Alors toi ? Ton peignoir ?

-Hein ?

-C'est impossible on l'a fait...On a couché ensemble !

Ma tête bourdonne ! Non impossible que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ! Mais pourtant, il a l'air si surpris si désemparer ...Je me sens si mal que je n'oses plus le regarder en face. Je baisse la tête et j'en ai presque envie de pleurer. Mais ça mains viens se poser sur ma joue et il m'embrasse fougueusement et plus passionnément que jamais. Alors instinctivement j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille mais je n'ai pas le temps de le coller a moi qu'il m'échappe, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

-Ça t'apprendra a t'endormir au bout d'un seul round et de me laisser sur ma fin...

-...DONGHAE...

**-Fin-**

**Je remercie toute personne aillant lu ce petit travail et attend vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises ^^  
**

**Merci.  
**


End file.
